SSBEW's The Subspace Emissary
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: It's finally here! Read it and check it out! I made HUGE changes to the story as well! Chrissy-San helped me modify this story too! STORY IS NOW COMPLETE! Character changes have been made!
1. Ian Narver VS El Tigre

I noticed it has been a WHILE since I submitted this story. While I was reading throught this, I noticed I made some major errors in this story so I decided to change it. I even made a cast change. Here's the list if you forgot who does who:

**Mario: Ian R. Narver (OC- _Hawk's Pride_)**

**Princess Peach: Chloe A. Scarlett (OC- _Hawk's Pride_)**

**Bowser: Anubis (_Yu-Gi-Oh: The Movie_)**

**Yoshi: SpongeBob SquarePants**

**Wario: Invader Zim**

**Donkey Kong: Java the Caveman (_Martin Mystery_)**

**Diddy Kong: Billy (_Martin Mystery_)**

**Pit: Aang (_Avatar: The Last Airbender_)**

**Link: Danny Fenton/ Phantom**

**Princess Zelda/ Sheik: Carrie Francess/ Angel/ Ninja Angel (Chrissy-San's OC- _Danny Phantom_)**

**Kirby: Manny Rivera/ El Tigre**

**King Dedede: Grandpapi Rivera/ El Puma Loco (_El Tigre_)**

**Meta Knight: Kim Possible**

**Samus/ Zero Suit Samus: ****Ayla (_Earth's Children_ book series)**

**Fox: Jake Clawson/ Razor (_SWAT KATS_)**

**Lucas: Sophie Azlan**

**Ike: Devon Reid (OC- _Martin Mystery_)**

**Pikachu: Bolt (Disney's _Bolt_)**

**Pokemon Trainer: Yugi Motou  
Charizard: Timaeus  
Squirtle: Celtic Guardian  
Ivysaur: Dark Magician**

**Ice Climbers: Sandy Cheeks & Patrick Star**

**Olimar: Tak & the Power of Juju**

**Ness: Timmy Turner**

**Marth: Martin Mystery**

**Luigi: Ron Stoppable**

**Falco: Chance Furlong/ T-Bone (_SWAT KATS_)**

**Lucario: Zuko**

**-Solid Snake: Skipper (_Penguins of Madagascar_)**

**Captain Falcon: Victor & Anita (_The Secret Show_)**

**R.O.B: WALL-E**

**Lord Ganondorf: Vlad Masters/ Plasmius**

**Mr. Game & Watch: SpongeTron (Dannyfangirl's OC)**

**-Sonic the Hedgehog: Robin (_Teen Titans_)**

**  
The characters with a dash next their name means there was cast change. The original cast for Sonic was Mikey Simon from Kappa Mikey while Jimmy Neutron was Snake. But I change the cast to make the story more interesting. And don't strain yourself wondering what Hawk's Pride is. It's just a made up group of mine. I've made more character changes as well. This will be the last I ever change this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ian Narver VS. El Tigre

Scene fades in as we see a stadium floating in mid-air. People are cheering as we look around the stadium. We focus in on two girls. One was a red head with a ponytail; the other was brunette and had brown eyes. A caption appears on the screen saying, "**CHLOE SCARLETT CARRIE FRANCESS/ ANGEL**" They look up into the sky and see a trophy of a man flying through the air. His trophy comes to life as he is revealed with black hair, gray eyes, and a bit muscular. "**IAN NARVER**" the caption reads. He looks up as so did Chloe and Carrie as another trophy came out onto the field. This trophy came to life without hitting the ground. He appears with tiger mask, about 13 years old, and had a belt with a "T" on it. "**EL TIGRE**"

"El Tigre!!" he shouted.

El Tigre looks as Ian pulls his Sword of Fire. A battle begins between the two.

"And welcome to a special battle live at the Cartoon Stadium," we hear a man talking as we go up into a booth. "I am your host Chet Ubetcha and this is my co-anchor, Perch Perkins," we see a fish wearing a bowl over his head. "Perch, it sure is a beautiful day isn't it?"

"I'll say it is as we kick off the day with a battle between Ian Narver and El Tigre," Perch explained. "You know Chet; this is very strange how Ian Narver came into our universe. Where did he come from?"

"I don't know but look at that cool technique made by him as he avoids El Tigre's attack!"

Ian avoids El Tigre's slicing him. Ian jumps into the air and blasts fire at El Tigre.

"He blasts El Tigre with a fire attack but look at El Tigre jump into the air avoiding that attack!" Perch gasps as El Tigre jumps away from the fire.

Meanwhile, somewhere from the Stadium people all over were watching it. In some place, a boy is watching the battle by a pool. He is enjoying the battle as the caption goes, "**AANG**" We leave him and go back to the battle.

After many attacks and dodges from ongoing attacks, Ian all of a sudden grabbed El Tigre by the arm.

"Oh my gosh, Ian has just grabbed the poor kid's arm!" Chet gasped at this scene.

Ian begins to spin around and throw El Tigre into the air as he makes a blast on him. El Tigre flies through the air and falls to a dark abyss.

"Ian Narver is the winner!!" Perch Perkins cheers.

Everyone cheers for the big guy as the trophy of El Tigre comes out of the darkness and flies back onto the stage. Ian walks over to it and hits the base. El Tigre comes back as he looks at Ian.

"Not bad for a kid your age," Ian commented.

"You're pretty tough yourself amigo!" El Tigre agreed with him.

They shook hands as they waved at the crowd. Ian smiles as he hears some rumbling behind him. The sky grows dark as a ship appears out of nowhere. (The **_S.S Nintendo_** plays the Halberd)

"Great balls of fire!" Ian gasped.

"What is that?" El Tigre wondered.

A door opens from under the ship as mists of purple substance start coming onto the stage. Ian continued to look at the ship while El Tigre looks behind them and sees a bunch of strange creatures appearing from the strange substance. Carrie and Chloe react to this as they ran off to Ian and El Tigre.

"Going ghost!" Carrie shouted and changed into her ghost form.

She flew down and landed right next to Ian as Chloe jumped onto the floor and stand right next to El Tigre.

"Don't know who these guys are but let's show them what happens when they mess with us!" Ian said.

"Oh yeah," Carrie said.

"Let's do it!" Chloe said as she took her sword.

"Ready for action!" El Tigre shouted.

They began to attack the strange creatures one by one. However, it seemed like the more they defeat, the more pop up.

"They never give up!" Chloe noticed.

"Don't worry," Ian told her. "Hang on!"

After destroying many creatures, there were no more to kill. All four of them look around to see what the next move is. But coming down from the ship was a strange thing in clothes. "**ANCIENT MINISTER**" the caption reads. Ian, Chloe, Carrie, and El Tigre look up and see the Minister drop something onto the ground. Ian and El Tigre react and began to get ready for anything. Two robots come out of nowhere and pull the thing apart. Inside was a bomb!

"What the!" Ian gasped.

The Ancient Minister looks at them for a second and flies back to the ship. The bomb said 2:26:43 on it as Ian ran to try to disarm the bomb. But something hit the ground very hard, which caused him to stop and look back. El Tigre, Chloe, and Carrie look back to see what it was also. Coming out of nowhere was a big iron ball as it shot out of nowhere and hit Ian as it took him away far from the station.

"Amigo!" El Tigre was shocked as he ran over to where Ian was heading, however he was stopped by,

"AAAUUUGGGHH!!" we hear Chloe screaming.

El Tigre looks back and sees Carrie and Chloe were in cages!!

"I can't phase out of this!" Carrie noticed as she tried to.

Holding the cages was Skulker!

"Try to free your friends if you can puny child!" he mocked El Tigre.

El Tigre began to attack the cages. He had free Chloe and Carrie but which one? Only one would be able to make out. El Tigre had to choose which one. Skulker began attacking El Tigre with the cages incasing the girls.

"Did it ever occur to you to use your guns and not us!?" Carrie asked.

"Would you pipe down, Ghost Girl?" Skulker yelled at her.

El Tigre continued on attacking one of the cages. After another hit, the cage came off of Skulker and he noticed something.

"Shoot, without one of the cages, I'm wide open!"

"Then say goodbye Skulker!" Carrie shouted who was the one who got free, and blasted him with her pink ecto-ray.

Skulker panicked and exploded into a million pieces. Carrie took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Skulker's tiny ghost form into it. Carrie and El Tigre gave each other a high five. But the fun wasn't over yet. Coming out of nowhere was a strange short alien kid with a green face and red eyes. "**INVADER ZIM**" said the caption

"Now I will use this gun and turn you into trophies," Zim said and laughed evilly causing Carrie and El Tigre to both back up ready in case. But something caught the little Irken's eye. He looks over and sees Chloe recovering from the explosion Skulker gave off. "Or maybe I'll turn her into one!"

He powers his special type of gun and fires it at Chloe. A strange arrow comes out and makes a direct hit on Chloe. She is automatically turned into a trophy. Zim jumps over to it.

"At last!!" Zim shouted.

He jumps out of the stadium holding the Chloe trophy.

"Well let's not just stand here," Carrie said sarcastically to El Tigre. "Let's go!"

They ran off as El Tigre looks at the bomb. There were five seconds to go.

"Carrie, can you fly?" El Tigre asked glancing up at the girl halfa.

"Why do you think I have these ghost powers for? Just for fun?"

The bomb explodes as the stadium is engulfed in subspace material. And flying away was Carrie with El Tigre on her back.


	2. Aang Meets Ian

**Chapter 2: Aang meets Ian**

Back at Aang's temple, he sees the stadium engulf in darkness.

"Oh no," he gasped.

He hears something behind him and looks. It was Avatar Roku.

"Aang, you must save our world from these invaders," Roku said.

"But what about the Fire Nation?" Aang wondered.

"You'll worry about them later. Right now, take this staff and it will help you fly through the land," Roku made a spell and a staff appeared. The staff levitated over to Aang and he took it. "Now go!" Roku ordered him.

"Okay!" Aang said.

He ran over to a door as it opened up. Aang dropped from it as the staff opened up and wings appeared. Aang took hold of the staff and he flew off. Down on the earth, a Fire Nation ship was sailing through water. A boy, about 17-ish, with a scar over his left eye saw Aang. "**ZUKO**"

"Uncle!" he ran over to an elderly man having tea. "I saw the Avatar! We must follow him!"

"Calm down, Prince Zuko and have a cup of tea," Uncle said.

"I don't have time for tea I must track the Avatar down now!"

"Zuko, be patient. In time you will have the Avatar but right now let's calm down and rest," Uncle wasn't even paying attention.

Zuko got angry and looked at Aang flying out of sight.

We go back to Aang as he lands on the ground. He hears a sound from behind as he looks and sees the same ship from before. The door under it opens up and the same purple substance comes out and it begins to pour all over the land. Aang is shocked at this as the ship is heading towards his location. It flies right by him as some of the substance lands on his spot. Aang kept starring at the ship as the same creatures rose up from the substance.

"Whoa!" Aang gasped as he finally noticed the creatures. He took his staff and was ready for anything. "Come and get some!"

The creatures began to attack him as Aang used his air-bending skills. They kept coming back for more as Aang continued to fight them all. They were all gone as Aang began to look around. He notices something strange down below. It was the trophy of Ian! It came to life as Ian was on his hands and knees.

"Whoa, what the heck happen to me?" Ian wondered.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked him. Ian looks up at him. "I'm Aang."

"Nice to meet you Aang," Ian answered. "But how did I end up here? Last thing I remembered was being shot out of the stadium by some cannonball."

"Hey, maybe we can work together to stop whoever those creatures are," Aang suggested.

"Whatever's clever," Ian smiled.

They began running after the ship. After running through obstacles and defeating more of those creatures, they finally made it but only to see the ship get away.

"Oh man we were too late," Aang groaned.

Ian shook his head but he notices something.

"Do you hear something?" he asked.

They look behind and see a jet go blowing by them. It was the Turbokat and inside was two Kats. One was a tabby and very big while the other was brown and smaller than the other one. "**T-BONE RAZOR**" said the caption.

"So that's the ship that's been attacking our universe," Razor said.

"No doubt about it Razor," T-Bone said.

"It must also be carrying those creatures that were attacking Megakat City earlier and engulfed it in some strange darkness material."

"At least they were easy enough for Feral to beat and not the other enemies we always encounter," T-Bone joked.

"Alright T-Bone let me see if I could get into the ship and gain control of it," Razor suggested.

"Razor it could be dangerous! It's already bad enough Starlight had been caught in that darkness crud and we couldn't save her."

"Don't worry T-Bone I can handle it!"

T-Bone sighed and said, "Alright but communicate with me every ten minutes."

"You got it," Razor said as T-Bone pressed a button.

The cockpit opened and Razor's seat blasted off.

Somewhere in the sky, Carrie and El Tigre are seen fleeing. Carrie continues to fly away as El Tigre looks behind and see the ship was gaining on them.

"Carrie!" he shouted.

Carrie looks behind and sees the ship right on their tail. She tries to avoid but it hits her and they are flying off. Luckily El Tigre manages to grab hold of the hull with his claws and grabbing Carrie.

"Thanks," Carrie said. "Now let's see what we could do to get in this ship."

She ran off as El Tigre ran after her. They walked along the side of the ship and make it to the top of it wondering where an opening to get in is. Back with Razor, he is flying quietly to get in.

"If I keep quiet, maybe they won't see me," Razor hoped. But he spoke too soon as guns came and started firing on him. "Crud!!"

"Razor, can you hear me? What's going on?" we hear T-Bone's voice.

"Can't talk T-Bone, little busy!"

A torpedo comes out of the ship and homes in on Razor. It makes a direct hit as is chair begins to lose power and it falls towards the earth.

"I'm hit!!" Razor shouted to T-Bone.

"Where?" T-Bone asked and began to look franctically for his buddy..

Razor's chair begins to head towards Carrie and El Tigre. "LOOK OUT!!" he shouted at them.

But he was too late and hit them as they flew off from the ship and began to head towards the ground.


	3. Billy and Java the Caveman

**Chapter 3: Billy and Java the Caveman**

As we leave the people in the sky, we head towards a forest area. Coming out of it was someone in a purple cloak driving a vehicle. It carried a bunch of food. Inside a forest some, a giant fist came and pounded a guy.

"Java no like you!" we hear someone grunt.

"AAAUUGGGHHH!!" we see the man flying through the air.

The man beats down another one and pounds him to the ground. He jumps out of the forest. It was a man, very big and muscular, small head, and was wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants. "**JAVA THE CAVEMAN**" the caption reads.

Java looks down and sees the vehicle run off with the food. Another man in a purple cloak comes down and takes out a huge gun. He presses a button and missiles come out heading towards Java. But coming out the forest was a green alien in a floating platform. A caption appears saying, "**BILLY**"

He presses a button and objects come flying out of his platform. The missiles home in on them and they are destroyed. But another appears as it starts heading towards the two. Billy presses another button and an object shoots out and hits the missile. The missile is hit and lands right behind them. It explodes as they make a pose. They see the vehicle get away.

"Let's get them Java!" Billy said.

"Java ready for anything!" Java grunted.

They start running after the vehicle as they notice that those men were leaving strange monsters behind. But Java took care of them as Billy ran ahead taking care of the little ones. They finally catch up with the vehicle and they destroy it. Food starts falling everywhere.

"We did it!" Billy cheered.

Java smiles and grunts with happiness.

But their celebration didn't last long as someone walks up to them. He had long blonde hair, very big and muscular, and was carrying a light blue pyramid as a necklace.

"You fools fell right into my trap," he said.

"**ANUBIS**," goes the caption.

Billy goes right in front of Java.

"Just what do you want?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I just thought I use this on you," Anubis takes out a gun. It was the same one Zim had before.

Java didn't know what it was but he didn't want anything to happen to Billy.

"Go Billy!" he grabs Billy and throws him up in the sky.

"Java?" Billy gasped and looked down. The gun fires at Java and he is turned into a trophy. "Oh no," Billy gasped as seen out of sight.

Somewhere the area, the Ancient Minister is shown carrying the same bomb.

"Hey Shorty!!" we hear Ian's voice.

He runs after it and jumps to it. But he misses as Aang jumps on him and tries to grab it himself. But the Minister manages to escape from them. Ian hits the ground hard as Aang landed.

"You could've just used your staff to get him or at least follow him," Ian gruff.

"Oops," Aang squeaked.

They watch the Minister disappears out of sight.

We go back to Billy as he is going through the forest and he reaches a lake. He looks to right and sees Razor's seat in smoke. Billy decides to run over and help him. But he hears some rumbling and he looks at the lake. Coming out of the lake was a Blue Eyes White Dragon! Billy was too scared to move. The BEW Dragon fires an energy blast at Razor and the seat goes up in flames. Luckily it missed Razor by a few inches. Billy panicked as the dragon grabbed him out of his chair.

"HELP!!" Billy screamed.

Razor came through and jumped into the air. He took his Glove-a-Tricks and fired a grappling hook at the dragon, in which it took Billy to safety. It had Billy land right next to Razor. Razor pressed a button and an Octopus Missile came out and took the dragon down into the water. Razor looks at Billy.

"It'll be back so let's fight this dragon together," Razor told Billy.

"You got it!" Billy got up and hopped onto his hovercraft.

The BEW dragon came up out of the lake and began attacking them. Billy fired a small laser at it as Razor attacked it with the grappling hook. It grabbed it by the neck as it Razor began to spin around and he tossed it back into the lake. The dragon came back unconscious.

"Bingo!" Razor cheered.

"We did it!" Billy agreed.

"Now let's get out of here before it wakes up," Razor walks away.

Billy looks at him and grabs him.

"I know a better way to get out of here," Billy said.

"But this way seems easier," Razor told him.

"Just follow me and I'll let you know," Billy floated away.

"Uh okay," Razor said and ran after him.

They walk through the forest and they see a trophy of Anubis. Billy hovers over to it.

"This should be easy to take care of him," Billy said.

"Billy wait I think it's a trap!" Razor tried to stop him.

Too late, Billy touches the trophy and it disappears. An arrow comes at them and they avoid it. It came from the real Anubis.

"You fools fell right into a trap!" Anubis laughed.

He fires again but only at the ground, Razor grabs Billy and he makes a run for it. He jumps off a cliff as Anubis laughed evilly.


	4. Two Kids and Fairy GodParents

**Chapter 4: Two Kids and Fairy Godparents**

We arrive at some abandon zoo as we see a shoe kicking a can. It turns out to be a girl with short brown hair, wore a purple jacket, black and gray suit, and had purple glasses. She seemed worried about something. "**SOPHIE AZLAN**" the caption goes on. She hears something as the purple substance appear around her.

"Whoa!" she gasped. She then sees a big statue coming after her. "Oh my gosh!!" She starts running away as it begins to chase her.

After running many miles, she loses her balance and falls down. Not only that, her foot is caught under a tree limb!

"Sophie!!" we hear a kid's voice.

A large hand comes out and whacks the statue over. A kid wearing a red and yellow uniform comes down along with three other people. One had pink hair and yellow shirt, the other had green hair and shirt and tie, while the other was a baby. "**TIMMY TURNER**"

"Alright Timmy!" Cosmo cheered.

"But Timmy, don't you think it will come back to kill us?" Wanda asked.

"Aw Wanda you worry too much. Timmy took care of it. It's not like it's going to rise up," Cosmo said.

The statue all of a sudden rises up!

"You were saying Cosmo?" Wanda nagged at Cosmo.

Timmy panicked and looks at his godparents.

"Cosmo, Wanda! I wish that statue would disappear!"

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands up to fulfill Timmy's wish but their wands go dead.

"We can't Timmy! That statue has something that is preventing us from disappearing," Wanda told him.

A door opens up from it and inside it was Timmy's teacher, Denzel Crocker!

"Turner!!" he shouted.

"It's Crocker!" Timmy gasped.

"You won't get away from me this time along with your FAIRY GODPARENTS!!" he jerks around when he said that. "And for that matter, I'm going to give you an F!"

Timmy glared at Crocker as Sophie got up and walked up next to him. The battle begins as Crocker attacks them with his statue. The battle was fierce but Crocker's statue exploded as he shot up into the sky.

"Take that Crocker!" Timmy said.

"Yay Timmy!!" Cosmo cheered.

All of a sudden, Poof begins to get scared.

"What's wrong Poof?" Sophie asked.

They look up and they see Zim.

"Ah more people to become trophies!!" Zim said and laughed evilly.

He takes out his gun and fires at Timmy. Timmy began to avoid every shot.

"Neat!" Cosmo said but was hit and turned into a trophy.

"COSMO!!" Wanda cried as she was turned into a trophy.

Zim was impressed by Timmy's moves as he decides to make his mark on Sophie and Poof. Timmy reacts to it and grabs Poof. Zim misses both of them.

"Sophie, take Poof!" Timmy shouted as he made Shophie grab Poof and pushed both of them out of the way.

Sophie fell to the ground as she witnessed Timmy being turned into a trophy.

"Timmy!" she cried.

Zim jumped down and grabbed all three trophies. Poof began to cry as Sophie looked at Zim, and begins to run away. Zim laughed evilly and looked at his prized possessions. It began to rain as Sophie, along with Poof ran off as far away as possible.

After awhile, Sophie slows down to walking as Poof continues to cry.

"Don't worry, we'll get your parents back," Sophie tried to cheer Poof up. "We just need to find a plan and-," she bumps into someone.

That someone had spiked red and black hair with pieces of blonde bangs in the front. "**YUGI MOTOU**"

"I need your help with this," he told her when he glanced down at her.

In front of them were the same creatures. Sophie got scared as Yugi got his Duel Disk ready for battle, he placed a card on it and coming out was Celtic Guardian.

"Attack!" Yugi ordered it.

They battle the creatures and it was over. Yugi returned the card to where the cards go as he had the Duel Disk back to normal. He looks at Sophie and Poof.

"I have to go now," he said.

"But wait!" Sophie said as she had the image of Timmy turned into a trophy. She runs after Yugi. "You might need my help!" She said as she caught up with him.


	5. Kim Possible Meets Martin Mystery

**Chapter 5: Kim Possible meets Martin Mystery**

We arrive at a city called Middleton. We arrive at a restaurant called, Bueno Nacho. Inside, we see a blonde hair boy walking up to a red-head girl.

"Ah yes KP there's nothing like eating at Bueno Nacho with food loaded with cheese," he said.

"**RON STOPPABLE KIM POSSIBLE**"

"Cheese!!" Ron's naked mole rat, Rufus came out of nowhere.

"So what's new?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Something very strange is going on across the world. It says it right here in my Kim-municator," she said.

"Maybe it needs a new battery," Ron suggested.

"Ron, Wade just gave me one last week," she said. Just then her Kim-municator goes off. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim we've got problems!" we see a black boy on the screen. "Earth is under attack! The last encounter was in the Nicktoons universe!"

"What universe?" she asked.

"This may sound weird Kim but we've been living in this universe called Disney. And there is another universe like I said before," he announced.

"That is weird," Kim said. "Keep me inform."

She got up from her seat. Ron was too busy with his taco as Kim grabbed him dragging him from his taco.

They are now in an airplane, as Kim and Ron are getting ready to jump off. "Thanks for the lift Mr. Freud," Kim told the pilot.

"Kim, it was the least I can do after you save me from that tiger attack," the pilot said.

"No big. One of the reasons why you shouldn't play with wild animals," Kim said.

All of a sudden, the plane begins to shake violently. Mr. Freud runs over to the cockpit and looks to see what it is. "A ship is heading right for us. Jump!" he told the two.

Kim looked and saw the same ship from earlier. "Let's go Ron!" she said to Ron.

"But I'm not ready yet!" Ron complained.

"GO!" Kim pushed him.

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!" Ron screamed as he flew right by the camera.

Kim followed as she pulled a lever, which activated the parachute. She hears an explosion. The plane explodes from the ship ramming it. "Ron!!" she gasped.

Ron screams out of sight. Kim groans as she continues to hover down towards the ground.

Meanwhile, we arrive at a school called Torrington Academy. We see a blonde hair kid with a red and yellow striped shirt and khaki pants resting under an umbrella wearing sunglasses. "**MARTIN MYSTERY**" A brunette girl walks up to him.

"Martin, just what do you think you're doing?" she asked him.

Martin takes off his sunglasses and looks her.

"Hello Diana, care to join me under the sun?" he offered.

"Martin, can't you at least get back to your dorm room and begin studying for your classes for next year?"

"Di, I just took four exams for 8 whole hours. I'm taking a break," Martin said as he put on his sunglasses.

"Martin this is serious!!"

"Diana, you're pretty tired yourself. Why don't you and Devon go to the cafeteria and have Java cook you up a nice lunch," Martin said.

"That would be nice Martin if Java was here."

Martin stutters at what she said.

"Java is not here!?" Martin asked.

Diana nodded.

"That's strange. Java would never leave us. Except when he's on vacation with Billy," Martin thought.

All of a sudden, they hear rumbling.

"Oh very nice Martin," Diana groaned. "Why don't you do that when no one's around?"

"I didn't do anything!" Martin complained.

They look up and they see the ship hovering over Torrington Academy. The same mist starts coming down to the ground. The creatures began to take form.

"Awesome!" Martin became excited. "This reminds me of that video game I played last week!"

"Martin, this is no time for jokes!" Diana yelled at him. "We have to tell M.O.M."

"You do that! Get Devon over here while I take care of these guys!" Martin said as he took out the X-Rod from his U-Watch. The creatures began to close in on him. "Bring it on guys!"

He began to attack them all. Just as he was about to attack one, it was kicked from him. Helping him was Kim Possible!

"Whoa," Martin was love-struck already. After all of the monsters were defeated, Martin closed in on Kim. "Hey there, my name is Martin Mystery, what's yours?"

"Uh Kim Possible, can you please get off of me?" Kim pushed Martin away. "I need my space."

"No problem, cutie," Martin said.

"Martin!" we hear someone running to the two.

It was a boy, black hair, blue eyes, green shirt, and blue jeans. "**DEVON REID**"

"Hey Devon! Have you met my new girlfriend?" Martin asked him.

Devon ran up to them and stopped.

"Martin, do you know who this is?" he asked.

"As far as I know, her name is Kim Possible."

"Exactly. She's the girl that can do anything!"

Martin is now confused.

"She can? How do you know?" Martin asked.

"She has her own website stupid. Now let's go, M.O.M needs us at the Center," Devon said.

While he was talking, he raises up his arm, which holds his unique Center ID, which acts like a U-Watch. He presses a button as something shot out of it and hit the Ancient Minister who was carrying the bomb. It hits the bomb and disables it and sends the Minister flying off.

They are in M.O.M's office as she walks to her desk.

"I don't what we're dealing with here but whatever it is, it doesn't look good," M.O.M said.

"Hey M.O.M, where's Billy?" Martin asked.

"I'm glad you ask Martin," M.O.M began explaining. "You see I send Billy and Java off on some assignment when they were ambushed by a couple of people called Rare Hunters. Last time I heard from Billy, he said Java was captured. But he managed to make friends with a Kat called Razor."

"Rare Hunters?" Diana asked.

"Weird," Devon said.

"Martin, I'm sending you, Devon, and Kim to the mountain area. I already calculated where the S.S Nintendo is heading. That's the name of the ship that's been causing havoc in our universe and others," M.O.M said.

"What about me?" Diana asked.

"Diana, this mission is too dangerous. You might end up like Java."

"What do you mean?" Diana wondered.

M.O.M pressed a button and showed an image of Java as a trophy.

"We'll be okay M.O.M," Devon said.

"Devon, please be careful," Diana told him.

Devon looks over at Diana.

"I will," he answered.

She runs over and kisses him. Martin rolled his eyes while Kim seems to like this scene.

"That is so cute," she said.

"Yeah, beautiful," Martin growled.

M.O.M presses a button and a portal is made. Kim was the first to enter as Martin dragged Devon out from Diana and into the portal.


	6. Enter Danny Phantom and Ayla

**Chapter 6: Enter Danny Phantom and Ayla**

Ron regains consciousness as he wakes up to see a strange creature right next to him.

"AAUUGGHH!!" he freaks out and jumps.

The creature walks away as Ron breathed a sigh of relief. But another walks up to him.

"AUGH!! Where's Kim when you need her?" he squeaked.

"I don't know," Rufus said.

Ron backs away and bumps into something. Before he could look, he tossed into the air. He comes back down as a trophy as a large hand catches it. It was an old man wearing a sombrero with skulls on it. He was in some weird machine. **"GRANDPAPI RIVERA/ PUMA LOCO****"**

"I finally have one!" he cheered.

But he hears something coming right towards his location. He hides as we see Zim driving a strange vehicle. What he was carrying was Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Chloe. Zim stops the vehicle and sees the trophy of Ron. He gets off and looks at it.

"Another one! This must be my lucky day!" Zim cheered and laughed evilly.

"You bet it is!" we hear Grandpapi's voice.

He zooms by Zim and hits him. Grandpapi takes the Ron trophy and Zim's vehicle. He drives away.

"Hey!! That's mine!!" Zim yelled at him.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a forest, we hear some galloping. It was a mustang named Spirit and riding it was a boy with black hair, blue eyes, red and white shirt with a red spot, and blue pants. **"DANNY FENTON/ PHANTOM****"**

He gets off of the horse and sees a strange suit. He walks over to it and touches it. A strange light appears out of nowhere and he screams. After a few seconds, he has snowy white hair; glowing green eyes and appears in a ghost form.

"Lookout world, here comes Danny Phantom!" he shouted.

He hops onto Spirit and he changes into a ghost form as well known as DarkSpirit. They gallop off into the forest. They gallop through the forest as Danny stops Spirit because he saw something. He gets off and looks around. On some tree stump was sponge all shriveled up. Right next to it was some spray can filled with water. Danny takes the can and sprays the sponge with it. The sponge came to life automatically. It had a shirt, brown pants, and a tie. **"SPONGEBOB SQAUREPANTS****"**

"Thank you so much for spraying me with it!" SpongeBob said and shook Danny's hand a load of times.

"Uh sure uh what's your name?" Danny asked.

"I'm SpongeBob SquarePants!!" he cheered.

Just as he said that, the Nintendo came in and sprayed more purple substance all around them.

"Think you can handle these guys?" Danny asked.

"No problem! I'm a professional at karate!" SpongeBob said as he put on his red karate gloves and made karate sounds.

They began to travel through the forest as they went through a bunch of the creatures. They made it to the exit of the forest as they see the Nintendo blast off. Danny makes a serious look.

"Tartar sauce!" SpongeBob growled.

"Don't worry; I think I know a way to catch up to it. Come on!" Danny said and flew off.

"Hey, wait for me!!" SpongeBob cried out and ran after him.

On the ship, we see a box inside some cargo area. It started to move around but nothing came out. Something or someone was inside the box. But who?

Somewhere out in a field, two robots opened up the bomb and shut down. The bomb exploded and engulfed parts of the field. Observing the whole situation was a tall woman, with blonde hair, gray-blue eyes, and a well-toned body **"AYLA****"**. She was shocked at what happened just as she noticed the purple mist. She took out her sling and killed the creatures with a couple of stones.

After the creatures disappeared, Ayla ran off to find some way to help save the world. She continues running until she came across a building. She goes through a ventilation system and comes out into some computer room. She begins to investigate every room. She starts encountering the creatures but manages to beat them all. She walks up to a door and opens it. She walks in and sees some strange light. She looks at the light and sees a white dog, with a lightning bolt embedded on him, inside of it. **"BOLT"** The strange light was draining the life out of it.

"HELP ME!!!!!" shouted the dog.

Ayla was a little confused on how the dog could talk but she had to save him. She got her sling out and shot a stone right at the compartment hurting Bolt. Just as she did, it triggered an alarm and coming into the room were robots.

"No one hurts Bolt and gets away with it!" Bolt growled and was in the ready position to fight the robots. Ayla got ready to fight as well.

The battle begins as they attacked one another. It was rough but they manage to pull through and escape. They then started to investigate the secret base.


	7. Captured!

**Chapter 7: Captured!**

We go back to El Tigre and Carrie as El Tigre suddenly hears something and runs off. Carrie notices and tries to stop him.

"Hey wait!" she shouted. "Now do you like that? He runs off and leaves me here all alone. That was very nice."

Appearing out of nowhere, Anubis jumps down with the gun and begins to shoot at her.

"You're mine pretty girl," he said.

"Oh no you do-," just as she was about to shoot ectoplasm at him, she is hit and turned into a trophy.

Walking up next to Anubis was a clone of him but darker.

"You know what to do," he told it.

Darker Anubis begins to engulf the Carrie trophy.

We change scenes to Danny and SpongeBob are running through the field as False Carrie takes out the gun and begins to fire at the two. Before it could attack, the gun is attacked and slices into two. False Carrie looks and sees Aang with his staff up in the air with Ian holding his sword, which was giving off smoke.

"Now that's what I call Teamwork," Ian commented.

"Got that right!" Aang agreed.

They began fighting False Carrie and the battle ended very fast. Danny heard the battle and stop to see what it was.

"What's wrong Danny?" SpongeBob asked.

"What the!?" Danny gasped.

What he saw was the False Carrie trophy disappears and saw Ian witnessing it. Ian looks at Danny and sees Danny flying towards him as he went up into the air and shot ectoplasm at Ian.

"What did I ever do you!?" Ian shouted at Danny.

"You know exactly what!" Danny shouted back in anger at him, "Hurting Carrie for one thing!"

"Hold on a minute here!" Ian tried to explain that wasn't really Carrie, however the boy halfa wouldn't listen. Danny and SpongeBob began to fight Ian and Aang. But Ian and Aang were stronger than the two and defeated them after a long while. The Danny and SpongeBob trophies fell to the ground.

"What was their problem?" Aang said.

"I have no idea," Ian shrugged, "But the kid did say we hurt Carrie. Although that wasn't really Carrie…"

"Maybe he has a thing for her." Aang laughed while Ian shrugged.

"Could be…" the guy stated.

They started to hear something from afar. Coming out was Puma Loco on Zim's vehicle. Ian gasps as he saw the Chloe trophy on the ride.

"What the?" Ian gasped.

Just then, Puma Loco grabbed the Danny and SpongeBob trophies.

"Thanks for the trophies suckers," he sneered.

All of the sudden, El Tigre pops out of nowhere.

"Hey Grandpapi!" he shouted.

"Manny!?" he gasped.

"Sorry to do this but-," El Tigre takes his claws out and slices the hand thing holding Danny and SpongeBob.

He then touches the trophies of Danny and SpongeBob and they came to life. Puma Loco became angry and turned the vehicle around to hit them. But Danny shoots ectoplasm at it and the vehicle begins to sputter as it drags off.

"After it!" Ian shouted.

They began to follow it and Puma Loco. They follow him into a cave.

"A cave how typical for a bozo like him to hide in," Ian grumbled. He sees Manny and goes, "Uh no offense on calling your grandfather a bozo."

"It's okay amigo. My Grandpapi can be a bozo when he's doing evil things," Manny waved.

SpongeBob manage to catch up with them.

"Can you guys at least slow down for me to catch up?" SpongeBob whined.

They go inside the cave and after running for a couple of minutes they saw an old castle.

"That must be his secret hideout," Danny said.

"Well we better hurry and stop him," Ian told them.

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Look at the sky," Ian pointed at the sky.

Up in the sky was the _Nintendo_ coming in closer to the location.

Meanwhile, inside some computer room we see a man wearing white clothes, a cape, black hair pointing up like horns, and were floating. "**VLAD MASTERS/ PLASMIUS**"

"Puma Loco's location is not far from where you are now Anubis," Vlad said. "Just continue on east."

"Thank you Plasmius," Anubis answered and walked away and following him were Rare Hunters.


	8. Rematch!

**Chapter 8: Rematch!**

We go back to Yugi and Sophie as they arrive at some mountain. They hear some wings and flying right by them was Timaeus. Yugi looks at the cards he has in his hands. One showed the same dragon while the other showed a man in purple clothing and was holding a teal staff.

"That's one of the cards I am looking for," Yugi said.

"But I thought monsters appear whenever you place the cards on your Duel Disk thingy," Sophie wondered.

"For some strange reason, they won't appear whenever I place these two on my Duel Disk and I have a feeling someone took their souls and release them in the wild. I must get them back," Yugi explained.

"Well let's go!" Sophie said.

They walked down the mountain and into the entrance of the mountain where Timaeus entered. But just as they walked up to the entrance, they heard rocks falling and jumping down to their level was Zim!

"It is time for revenge!!" Zim shouted and laughed again.

Sophie got scared but remembers it was Zim who turned Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda into trophies. She got angry and had ectoplasm in her hand as Yugi took out the Celtic Guardian card and placed it on his Duel Disk. They began fighting Zim as the battle went on. It didn't take very long as Yugi and Sophie was able to defeat Zim and turn him into a trophy.

"Yes!" Sophie cheered.

"Nice work!" Yugi smiled at her.

Sophie smiled but realized something. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were nowhere in sight. She got sad and lowered her head. Yugi felt her feelings and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," he said. "Let's find Timaeus and Dark Magician."

They walk into the cave.

We go back to Puma Loco's hideout as he dusts off the trophy of Timmy.

"Now to give them my special pins that will bring them back to life," he said.

He takes out special pins and puts them on Ron, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. Just as he was about to put one on Chloe, he none left.

"Now where did I put that pin?" he looks around and finds one on his chest. "Oh there."

He puts it on Chloe. He smiles proudly just as he heard rumbling on his hideout. Before he could look up, a piece of the ceiling falls and hits his head. He is knocked out and falls to the ground. The ceiling completely falls down and we see Anubis with the Rare Hunters. They jump down into the place.

"Place is secure!" one of the Rare Hunters said.

"Thank you," Anubis said and looked down to see Puma Loco down.

After a few minutes, Ian, Aang, Danny, SpongeBob, and El Tigre run into the building. They look to see the place destroyed.

"Look's like someone beat us to him," Ian said.

"Hey, what's the hole over there?" SpongeBob asked.

He points to a hole made by someone. They decided to take it and see where it would take them. It leads them to a cliff as Ian sees Anubis carrying the Chloe trophy. He runs and tries to attack him.

"I don't think so!" Anubis said as he holds up Chloe.

Ian reacts and hits the ground. He jumps back as Danny runs over to his side and fires ectoplasm at Anubis. He avoids it but loses his balance and falls off the cliff. As he did, Puma Loco's pin came off of Chloe. But he appears on some floating vehicle and laughs evilly. He heads right towards the _Nintendo_ that appears from the clouds. Ian growls because he failed to save Chloe. Everyone catches up and gasps to see. The _Nintendo_ flies off as SpongeBob catches up and El Tigre runs by him. What El Tigre saw was his grandfather's pin.

"I wonder what this thing will do?" he wondered.

Back at the entrance of the hideout, the Minister has robots activate another bomb. He flies off as the robots look at it and then at the bomb. The bomb explodes as the Minister manages to get away.

We go back to Vlad as he sees a computer screen activated all of a sudden appearing was some a strange robot. "**VEXUS**"

"What is it you want?" Vlad asks.

"I want to help that pitiful man, Anubis. When the time is right, turn him into a trophy and I will see what I can do for you," Vexus explained.

"You have my word," Vlad bowed to her and smiled evilly.


	9. Timaeus and Dark Magician Found!

**Chapter 9: Timaeus and Dark Magician Found!**

We go back into the mountain as we see a trophy of Dark Magician. Suddenly, the trophy begins to disappear as we see Yugi holding the card of Dark Magician.

"We did it!" Sophie cheered.

"Now we need to find Timaeus," Yugi looked at her.

They walk away and explored the rest of the cave. Soon, they found the trophy of Timaeus as it disappeared and went into the card.

"Now that we found them all, let's get out of here!" Sophie said.

"Yes let's," Yugi agreed.

They walked out of there and went into a big room. They looked up and saw the ceiling went on for miles.

"Oh man, now how do we get out of here?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know," Yugi answered.

We go back to the mountain region where M.O.M sent Martin, Devon, and Kim as they see a huge tank going by pretty fast.

"Let's go!" Devon said and jumped down.

"Wait Devon!" Martin shouted.

Kim looks at Martin and then back at where Devon went.

"Come on!" she told him and jumped down after Devon.

Martin scratches his head and shakes it.

"We could've come up with a plan first," Martin said and jumped down.

He lands right behind Devon and Kim, as they got ready for something. They decided to run after the tank as they realized it was leaving breadcrumbs behind. The creatures started appearing as the trio went after the tank. Finally they caught up with the tank as it stopped. Then, it began to transform into something big. It formed into a gorilla like monster.

"Whoa!" Martin gasped. "Not even Java would handle this big guy!"

"Less talk and more fighting!" Kim told him.

"Kim's right Martin. Let's fight this thing 'til it's down for good!" Devon said as his ID changed into a Sword.

Martin took out his X-Rod and twirled around.

They began fighting it. The battle was rough as it started to beat the crap out of all of them. But they manage to beat as it flew up into the air and fell through the ground right where Yugi and Sophie were! Martin, Devon, and Kim run over to see the hole it made.

"Well I guess we won't be seeing that guy for a while," Martin said proudly.

"Don't be too sure," Kim said.

Back with Yugi and Sophie, they start hearing sounds.

"What's that?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know," Yugi said and looked up.

The monster comes down with a large kaboom as it forced Yugi and Sophie to fall back. They saw the monster and they began to fight.

"Alright Dark Magician and Timaeus, let's fight this thing to the bitter end!" Yugi said as he summons them out along with Celtic Guardian.

Sophie glared at the monster as well. They began fighting the monster and with Dark Magician and Timaeus, the battle was no problem. But they notice the monster was started to react to something. It grabs Yugi and Sophie and it reveals the bomb the Minister has.

"What the?" Yugi gasped.

"Oh no!" Sophie was shocked.

It blasted into the air knocking out only Yugi. It headed right towards the hole where it fell in. It flew high into the sky.

"I don't think so," Sophie said and blasted the arm with her ectoplasm. They began to fall towards the ground as Sophie grabbed Yugi. "I hope my flying abilities work."

And they did as she flew off into the mountains. The bomb exploded and sucked everything along the Zim trophy. Sophie flew off to the spot where Martin, Kim, and Devon were. Yugi began to recover as he woke up.

"You okay?" Devon asked.

"Yes," Yugi answered weakly as he looked at Sophie. "Thank you."

Sophie smiled and they shook hands.

We see the Minister as he sees the Subspace globe. He seems to be sad as he sees images of the robots being sucked in the Subspace. Suddenly a green ectoplasm shoots at him and misses it. It flies off as we see Ian, Danny, and Aang see him go.

"I think you need more target practicing," Ian told Danny.

"Oh shut up," Danny growled at him.

The Minister flies off and gets away from there. But Ian and Danny began to go after it as it fires lasers at them. But they avoided every shot and just when they had it, a bunch of robots intersect them. The Minister looks and sees one of the robots trying to pull the bomb it was carrying off. It did as two robots pull the bomb out and it is activated. Aang and SpongeBob appear as they tried to stop the robots from activating the bomb. But two robots grab them and pull them away from it. The Minister stares at this scene the bomb explodes and it sees the robots are pulled in and are pulled apart. But the heroes manage to get away as Ian drives away in his corvette, Danny flies off carrying El Tigre and SpongeBob, as Aang uses his staff to fly off and catch up with them.


	10. TBone Joins the Crew

**Chapter 10: T-Bone joins the Crew**

We finally go back to Razor and Billy as they continue walking through the forest. All of the sudden, Billy is hit by an arrow and turned into a trophy. Razor looks and sees Anubis with the gun.

"You're next!" he snickered.

"Aw crud!" Razor gasped.

Anubis fires at Razor as he avoids the shot barely. Anubis looks at the Billy trophy and points to it. A strange shadow creature engulfs it. Anubis laughs evilly as Razor looks at it.

"Oh no!" he is shocked.

The shadow takes form of Billy but in his true form, Ganthar! Anubis begins to fire at Razor when he hears a jet coming.

"RAZOR!!" we hear a voice shouting as T-Bone flies the jet into Anubis and into the air. The canopy opens as T-Bone uses his Glove-a-Tricks and hits the gun. It flies off of Anubis' hand and into the water. "Have a nice trip!" T-Bone said to Anubis as he fell off the Turbokat.

T-Bone then landed the Turbokat near Razor's location.

"Boy am I glad to see you T-Bone!" Razor was relieved.

"Well, when you stopped contacting me for a few hours, I had a feeling something bad happened to you," T-Bone said and looks at Ganthar. "Guess I was right."

Razor gasps as Ganthar became huge. He runs over to the Billy trophy and brings him back to life.

"What happen!?" Billy asks.

"That!" Razor points at Ganthar.

"Oh no," Billy sounded scared.

"Let's see if you boys can handle it," Anubis appears on his floating vehicle.

"I thought I-," T-Bone gasps at what he saw.

"Forget about him T-Bone," Razor said. "Let's deal with this thing!"

They began fighting the fake Billy. After many punching and Glove-a-Tricks moves, it was beaten and the trophy disappeared.

"Now let's get out of here Razor," T-Bone said as he walked away.

Billy reacted to what he said and grabbed him.

"Mr. T-Bone, we have to go this way!" Billy told him.

"We'll just take the Turbokat and go that direction," T-Bone said and continued walking over to the Turbokat. But Billy grabs him again and drags him along the ground. "Razor, just what the heck is his problem?"

"I have no idea," Razor shook his head and shrugged. "He did it to me before."

On some river, we see a vehicle going by and was carrying the trophy of Java. It blasts off and heads towards an island in the sky. Billy stops and pounds his hovercraft.

"Darn it!" he said.

"That is one of the reasons why we need the Turbokat," T-Bone said as he pressed a button.

The Turbokat leaves its spot and blasts to their location.

We now go back to Ayla and Bolt as they enter a room. It leads to an exit they saw. Just they made it to a bridge that leads to it, it disappears and Ayla begins seeing two Neanderthals that bear a resemblance to her Clan foe, Broud.

"Whoa! These are some scary Cavemen!" Bolt jumped.

They faced off the Neanderthals and the battle went off. It was rough as Ayla and Bolt were taking a lot of damage. But they manage to beat the clones as they ran for the exit. They then came to an opening. Just as Ayla took one step in, another Neanderthal, this time a LOT bigger, snatches her. It starts attacking by doing body slams on her. It then jumps into the air prepares for one big body slam, possibly killing Ayla. Bolt couldn't bear to see his new friend killed as he jumped into the air.

"Oh no you don't!!!!" Bolt shouted and head butted into the Neanderthal.

The Neanderthal landed a few feet away from Ayla. Ayla was too weak to stop the Neanderthal, so Bolt had to handle it himself. The Caveman began pounding on the ground as Bolt tried to avoid those attacks. After many poundings, the Caveman fell into a bottomless pit.

Bolt made a victory pose and ran over to Ayla he licked her face. Ayla shakes her head and looks at Bolt that licked her. Ayla made a motion signal to Bolt. Bolt had no idea what it meant but he could guess it probably means, "Thank you."

They finally made it out of the fortress as they come up to a ruin. They notice the place is quiet, too quiet. Ayla looks and sees robots coming out of an entrance.


	11. Victor and Anita meet Tak

**Chapter 11: Victor and Anita meet Tak**

In some other cartoon show, we arrive at a large tall building with a blue looking globe at the top of it. We go inside as we see a man with blue hair and blue moustache.

"This is some serious business! A new force of strange creatures is attacking the Nicktoons Network universe!" he said.

"The what!?" we see three people.

One was bald and was wearing glasses; the other had brown hair with a blue suit, while the other was a woman with red hair and in a purple uniform. "**VICTOR ANITA**"

"I'll explain later," the man sighed. "Now due to the sense of security, my name has changed daily. Today you'll call me as," he takes out a weird thing and presses a button. "Ooh, Sniggles McPhee."

Victor, Anita, and Professor Professor snicker at the name.

"So exactly what is this 'Nicktoons Network' universe?" Anita asked.

"A universe where our show is being played on," Sniggles answered. "But since these creatures are attacking, it might be destroyed."

"Don't worry Sniggles, we'll stop them," Victor said.

"Yeah. Anyway I'm sending you two to the jungle area in this Nickelodeon universe," Sniggles explained. "There's a boy who needs your help."

"Exactly how many universes are there?" Victor asked.

We leave them and arrive at a jungle area where a robot is being attacked by a bunch of living plants. But it spins around and knocks them off of him. It gets angry and looks at a boy that looks like an Indian with make up and was holding a staff. "**TAK**"

"Whoa!" he gasped.

Just as it was about to attack, Tak hears a sound and looks behind himself. A portal was made and coming out was Victor and Anita as they flew in on their vehicles.

"I got this one!" Victor shouted as he jumped off and began to shoot the robot with his gun. But it was stuck in the holster and he fell down. "Ouch!"

Anita sighed as she took out her gun and began shooting at the robot. After many shots, the robot exploded. Anita lands on the ground and walks up to Victor who is getting up from his fall.

"Next time you call out you have a monster, be sure to take the pin off the holster when you need your gun," Anita reminded Victor.

"I'll make a note to that," Victor said, rubbing his forehead.

"Whoa, nice work!" Tak walked up to them.

Victor dusted off his uniform.

"Oh it was nothing really," Victor answered.

"Enough talk and let's find a way to get out of here!" Anita told them.

They began to run through the jungle defeating more robots and creatures. They came to the end as they came up to a cliff. Anita looked and sees the vehicle carrying Java. And following it was the Turbokat.

"I'm sending you down there to save that caveman," T-Bone said to Billy. "Razor and I will meet up with you later."

"Okay," Billy said.

Billy is ejected from the Turbokat as he flies over to the craft. He begins to fire projectiles at the creatures as they fall off the craft. Billy flies down and sets Java free. Java looks around and sees Billy.

"Java miss Billy!" Java cried out.

Victor smiles as he grabs Anita and Tak and puts them on their vehicles.

"Let's go!" he cheered.

He flies down as Anita and Tak catch up to him. They land right next to Billy and Java just as the creatures came back to fight them. All of them fought the creatures and the battle ended. Java and Billy started to jump up and down as Turbokat flies around.

"Looks like they did it T-Bone," Razor said.

"Alright."

"Thank you!" Billy shouted to them.

The group notices they started to head towards an entrance in the island.


	12. Zuko Joins In

**Chapter 12: Zuko Joins In**

"Attack!" we Commander Feral's face as he along with a bunch of choppers fly in.

They began to attack the _Nintendo_ but weren't making a dent on it.

"Commander, we're not making a dent on it!" one pilot said.

"Keep firing with all you got!" Feral ordered.

The Nintendo was winning easily as it started to destroy to most of the choppers.

"Crud! And those were my best pilots!" Feral cursed.

We go to the ground as we see Martin, Devon, Kim, Yugi, and Sophie as they witness the battle going on. Kim takes out her hairdryer and shoots it at the mountain. She goes up and sees two creatures climbing up the mountain. One looked like a squirrel while the other looked like a starfish. "**SANDY CHEEKS PATRICK STAR**"

"Come on Patrick!" Sandy shouted in a Texan accent voice at Patrick.

"Couldn't we fly up the mountain instead? I think my hands are starting to get bumps on them," Patrick whined. "I'm also hungry. Can we have some ice cream?"

"This is no time for food Patrick! Ever since those strange varmints attacked Bikini Bottom, strange events have happening outside of our world!" Sandy explained. Kim sees them and continues onward up the mountain. Sandy and Patrick see her and wonder what's up with her. "Now what's up with her?" Sandy noticed.

"Maybe she saw ice cream!" Patrick answered, hopefully.

Sandy rolls her eyes and follows Kim. Patrick follows Sandy as well. Sandy and Patrick caught up with Kim as Sandy asked Kim, "Howdy there! I'm Sandy Cheeks!"

"And I'm Patrick! Do you have ice cream?"

Kim never saw a talking squirrel or a starfish before. But she decided to deal with it and answered, "My name is Kim Possible. And no I don't have any ice cream."

"What's your hurry?" Sandy asked.

"I have to get to the top of the mountain and somehow get into that ship that is destroying those choppers," Kim explained.

"Hey maybe when we get there, there'll probably be some ice cream!" Patrick said.

"Can we drop the ice cream subject Patrick?" Sandy started to get irritated by Patrick's obsession with ice cream.

They continued up the mountain and finally made up to the top of the mountain.

"We did it!" Sandy cheered.

"But I don't see any ice cream!" Patrick said.

Kim looks around and just when she did, Zuko appears out of nowhere.

"I'm looking for the Avatar! Have you seen him?" he asked the three.

"Is that an ice cream brand?" Patrick asked.

Sandy glares at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. We just came up here to get into that ship," Kim explained calmly.

"I don't care about that! I want the Avatar now!" Zuko shouted as he got his Firebending skills ready.

Kim rolled her eyes and got ready to fight as well.

"Does this mean we don't get ice cream?" Patrick asked Sandy.

Sandy looked like she was about to punch Patrick. Kim and Zuko faced off as Zuko began firing fire at Kim. But Kim, with her experiences with Shego, avoided every blast and attacked Zuko. Soon Zuko was defeated and turned into a trophy. Kim wiped her brow and walked up to the trophy. She taps the base and Zuko wakes up and rubs his head.

"I don't want to fight you. I just want to get in that ship so I'll control it and redirect the attacks on whoever is responsible for this," Kim explained.

Zuko looks at her for a second and then nods.

"Then I will help you from then on," Zuko said.

They shook hands and just as they did, The _Nintendo_ comes down holding Feral's chopper. It carries downward to the mountain where the group is. Feral jumps out of the chopper and parachutes somewhere. Zuko and Kim manage to get onto the _Nintendo_ and get in. When the chopper hit the mountain, it made an explosion that caused Sandy and Patrick to fall down to the ground level.

Everyone on the ground gasps as they move away. Luckily Sandy grabs Patrick and lands on her feet. But just as they did, more creatures started to form in their location. Devon, Martin, Sophie, started to attack one another as Yugi begins to summon one of his monsters. Over at some mountain, Ian, Danny, Aang, El Tigre, and SpongeBob see the fight going on.

"Let's go and help them," Ian ordered them.

They jumped and began to help the others. The battle was finally over.

We now go back the box. Popping out was a penguin who apparently had a mission to complete. "**SKIPPER**"

"Okay, time to execute Operation: Takeover!" he said.

He begins to explore the ship and encounters more creatures. He destroys them and comes up into a room. He hides behind a wall and sees Kim and Zuko run by him. He hides in a box. But Zuko stops and notices something strange about the box. He walks over and senses Skipper's heat. Zuko grabs the box and Skipper freaks out.

"Drat! Just when I thought that box was working perfectly!" Skipper said. "So what are you waiting for? Bring it on!"

"Is he one of them?" Kim asks.

"No. It's just a penguin with an attitude," Zuko answered.

"I happen to be a penguin with a mission. Now get out of the way so I can control this ship," Skipper said.

"That's what we're trying to do," Kim said. "Maybe if we work together, all three of us can control this ship."

Skipper thought about it for a moment. He nodded and said, "Very well."

Zuko felt something and said, "Shh! I am sensing some heat ahead of us."

He looks ahead and sees heat from monsters ahead of them.

"It's an ambush!" Skipper gasped.

"Let's wipe them out!" Kim said.

They got ready to fight them. They ran through the ship fighting everyone of the monsters. They soon came to a room. They look around and see the trophies of Chloe and Carrie inside cages. But purple stuff engulfs both of them and formed into their shapes. Kim, Zuko, and Skipper got ready to fight them.

The battle goes off but it didn't take too long when it ends quickly. The real Chloe and Carrie were free and brought back to life. While Kim and Zuko were off somewhere, Skipper stayed behind.

"We want to help too," Chloe said.

"This mission is way too dangerous for a couple girls like you," Skipper told them. "You stay here where it's safe."

He ran off and left the room.


	13. The Girls Revolt

**Chapter 13: The Girls Revolt**

Carrie rolls her eyes.

"'A couple of girls'? Oh please, I am not going to stay here in the sidelines and miss all of the action," she growled and got down on the ground.

She comes out of the room in her ninja style. Chloe follows her.

"Brilliant idea Carrie," She said, giggling.

They come up to an opening.

"Think we should take this way?" Carrie asked.

"Don't see why not," Chloe answered.

They decided to explore the outer part of the ship. After reaching the top, they see the _Nintendo_ firing at the Turbokat. The Turbokat gets hit.

"Crud we're hit!" T-Bone shouted.

"Don't worry, I just need to get a clear view on that gun it has on the hull," Razor said. He has a good aim on it. "Firing missiles now!"

The Turbokat fires missiles at the gun but ends up missing and nearly killing Chloe.

"HEY!" Chloe screams.

Carrie notices and jumps into the air. She lands on the window of the Turbokat.

"Holy Kats!" T-Bone screams, for he has never seen a ghost girl ninja.

"You trying to get us killed!?" Carrie screams. "Land this stupid plane right now!"

T-Bone does so and the Turbokat lands on the _Nintendo_. Just it did, T-Bone runs over to Carrie.

"Alright, just what was the big idea on jumping onto the Turbokat huh?" he asks.

"Has it ever occurred to your small cat brain there were two innocent girls on top of this ship?" Carrie asked.

Carrie and T-Bone got up in each other's faces. It looks like they're about to duke it out. But Chloe stepped in between the two.

"Alright people, let's not argue over this matter and let's have some tea," Chloe said, holding a cup of tea.

"Tea!?" T-Bone is baffled. "This is no time for tea!? Next you'll probably want us to do the Teapot Song huh?

Razor walks up next to T-Bone.

"Come on T-Bone. Tea sounds good," he said.

"Oh the heck with it," T-Bone sighed.

Both of them take a cup of tea.

We go back to Zuko, Kim, and Skipper as they make it to the bridge of the _Nintendo_. Zuko gasps at what they are seeing. The entire ship is being run by a couple of SpongeTrons!

"Am I going crazy or this ship is being run by clones of that Sponge kid?" Zuko asked.

"They aren't clones. They're look like SpongeBob but they're robots called SpongeTrons," Skipper answered.

"We must get rid of them and gain control of this ship!" Kim said.

They ran in and threw all of them out of the bridge. All of them landed right near T-Bone, Razor, Carrie, and Chloe. All of them began to shake around and form into a bigger monster. The group reacts to it but became serious. Zuko and Skipper jumped down next to them.

"We'll defeat it all together!" Zuko told them.

The battle goes off as all five of them attacked it. But with all five of them against one, the battle was over. It changed into one SpongeTron trophy. Just as T-Bone was about to something, Chloe walks over and brings back to life. SpongeTron looks around and wonders what happen to him.

"What just happen to me?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore because you're free," Chloe told him.

"I am?" SpongeTron asked.

Chloe nods with gratitude. SpongeTron shows excitement by dancing around. Meanwhile Kim is still on the bridge of the _Nintendo_.

"Alright Wade, I'm in control of the ship," she goes to her Kim-municator.

"Good work Kim. I'm taking the controls to you now," Wade answered.

Kim sits in the helm chair and put her hands on the Wii-Wheel. The _Nintendo_ flies off into broad daylight.

Meanwhile, Ayla and Bolt are shown running through a hallway that is leading them to a bomb factory.


	14. Everyone Unites Together

**Chapter 14: Everyone Unites Together**

Ayla and Bolt burst through a wall as they see the Minister standing in front of a bunch of robots and a bunch of bombs.

"Come on fight you coward!" Bolt threatened him as Ayla got her sling ready.

But the Minister did nothing and just looked down. Ayla and Bolt react to this wondering what his problem is.

Java appears pounding on a wall. He breaks through and it turns out to be the ceiling as he comes down and lands next to Ayla and Bolt. Billy, Victor, Anita, and Tak follow him as well. The Minister looks down as a red light appears behind him. The red light turns out to be a vision of Vlad Plasmius. He looks down at the group as he raises his arm. The robots come to life and they get ready to get the bombs. The Minister reacts and goes in front of them. The robots are confused, wondering what they should do.

"Then you leave me no choice," Vlad said as he presses a button.

The robots' eyes glow red and they make a grab for the bombs. The Minister stops the first two robots as Vlad sees this.

"You have just lost your place!" Vlad shouts as he presses the button again.

The robots react to the command and began firing at the Minister. He was now in flames. Every robot grabs the bombs and pulls them out in front of the group. Vlad laughs evilly as the robots continue onward.

"Java can't let you do this!" Java tries to pull one off.

Victor and Anita shoot the robots from grabbing a bomb as Bolt gnawed on the robot's leg. Ayla attempted to stop the robots as well by using her sling and stones. But the robots resisted the stones and continued their way to the bombs.

"Kill them all!" Vlad ordered as he disappeared and strange bird-like robots appeared and began to attack the group.

But the Minister reacts and begins to throw junk at them. The burn clothes come off and a cute little robot appears. **"WALL-E"**

"So now it's helping us?" Victor asked.

"Apparently so," Anita said.

The battle begins but ends after defeating only a couple of robots. But the robots still continue with the countdown. WALL-E then did something, which made the robots to shut down.

"Now that you did it, let's get out of here!" Billy said.

But WALL-E refused and shut down. Meanwhile, Anita was using her phone.

"What are you doing?" Victor asked her.

"Trying to get us out of here that's what!" she answered.

"What is it Victor and Anita?" we hear Professor Professor's voice.

"Professor Professor, we need a ship that will get us out of here fast!" Anita answered.

"I've sent one already!" P.P answered.

"Thank you. Let's go everyone!" Anita told everyone.

Everyone followed her as Java carried WALL-E along. They jumped down just as a ship appeared in front of them. They landed on it as the ship blasted off. Meanwhile, a woman appeared on some creature.

"After them!" she shouted.

The monster goes after the ship as it managed to catch up with them.

"Whoa what is that?" Tak asked.

Victor and Anita run over to see.

"Oh no it's Doctor Doctor!" Anita gasped.

"Who?" Bolt asked.

"UZZ arch nemesis," Victor said. "We have to stop her from getting us."

They began fighting Doctor Doctor and her freaky monster. It was hard due to the fact they were fighting in the air. But they defeated her and managed to escape.

"I will get my revenge!!" D.D shouted. "You'll see!"

The ship manages to escape just as the bombs exploded and covered the entire island. Ian, Danny, Aang, El Tigre, SpongeBob, Sophie, Yugi, Martin, and Devon see the ship coming in follow by the _Nintendo_. Soon, everyone onboard the ships come out.

"Alright, we all manage to get together," Ian said. "Now I think its time we get our revenge on a couple of people. And I have a plan to get into their universe. We might have to sacrifice a few things but if it works, it will help all of us. So who's with me?"

Everyone cheers.

Out somewhere above an ocean, a huge gun appears from the entrance to the Subspace. It begins to power up and it fires at some point in the Disney universe. The gun was so huge; it looked like a ship as we see Vlad and Anubis. Vlad notices something on the horizon. Coming in at full speed was the _Nintendo_.

"Destroy that ship!" Vlad orders.

Coming out of the gun were smaller guns as they began to attack the _Nintendo_. It blasted towards the huge gun. It started taking hits as one shot hit the left side of the nacelle. The ship started to move around. It then started to heads towards the water. As it did, it "exploded" and the whole heroes were gone for good. Just kidding! The smaller ships came out of the fire and began heading towards the gun.

"What the!?" Anubis was shocked.

"KILL THEM ALL!!" Vlad shouted.

More guns appeared and began shooting at the Turbokat and the UZZ aircraft.

"I think they need more target practicing eh Razor?" T-Bone asked.

"Yep," Razor chuckled. "Octopus missiles deploy!"

Three octopus missiles appeared and destroyed three of the gun. But more appeared and began shooting them. But all they did was miss the crafts. Then El Tigre appears on some giant drill. El Tigre drills through the gun with no problem. The gun begins to explode as Vlad walks out of there, follow by Anubis. The Turbokat flies into the gateway first as El Tigre goes in next and finally the UZZ aircraft. We leave the gun all in flames.

**(A/N: If you're wondering why I quoted explosion is because the _Nintendo_ faked an explosion, making it look like it exploded. Hawkins told Ian about to make enemies think they're dead)**


	15. Invading the Subspace

**Chapter 15: Invading the Subspace**

Ian and the other heroes are now inside the Subspace. Waiting for the ultimate battle as they are seeing the Subspace going as far as the eye can see.

"Okay people, let's get ready for the ultimate battle," Ian said.

"Let's show them what happens when they mess with the good guys," T-Bone said as he got his Glove-a-Tricks ready.

Not far from their location, Anubis and Vlad were walking into the Subspace. Anubis continued walking ahead as Vlad stopped.

"Nice working with you, sucker," Vlad snickered and got out the same gun Anubis and Zim used earlier. Anubis still didn't noticed as Vlad shot him and turned him into a trophy. The Anubis trophy fell to Vlad's feet and he kicks it out of the way. Vlad walks up towards Vexus, who was waiting for him. "The deed you requested is done."

"Good work Vlad," said Vexus. "I knew I could count on you."

Vexus was talking but in a weird voice. Vlad noticed something wasn't right with her. He looked closely and saw strings attached her limbs, like a puppet.

"What the?" Vlad gasped.

Vexus was nothing but a puppet! Or it's the real Vexus being used **AS** a puppet. And the puppet master behind this was Meldar! (Jimmy Neutron: Win, Lose, Kaboom)

"YOU!" Vlad was stricken.

"You fell right into MY trap. I should have known a couple of guys like you would fall for my trap. Now I will turn your world into the world I want it to be!" Meldar laughed.

"Oh no you don't!" Vlad jumped into the air to attack Meldar.

"I don't think so," Meldar said and made a powerful spell.

It hit Vlad as he fell and hit Vexus. Both went down to the ground, as Vlad's last words were, "Oh Butternuts" before he became a trophy. Vexus regain consciousness as she powered up.

"No one controls Vexus!" Vexus flew up towards Meldar to finish him off.

"Nice try," Meldar said and activated a shield.

Vexus penetrated it but Meldar unleashed a powerful spell, which caused her fall down, once again, but this time to her death. Ian and the others witnessed the whole thing as Ian said, "I should've known you would be behind this."

"I'm really surprised you guys came this far to meet me for one last time," Meldar said and shook the ground, sending our heroes into the air and turning back into trophies. "Too bad there won't be anyone to turn you back to normal again! Now it's time for the final curtain call!"

He started to power up by collecting all the places that were turned into Subspace. A stairway was made that lead towards him.

In a city far away, we find ourselves looking at a tower in a shape of the letter, "T". A giant screen TV is on showing news reports.

"The Cartoon Stadium has been sucked into what believes to be Subspace," goes one reporter.

"An abandoned castle was sucked into Subspace."

"Parts of Canada have been turned into Subspace."

"This is crazy!" said a green colored boy.

"What does all this mean?" asked a red headed girl with glowing green eyes.

"It means someone has been invading our universe and turning it into Subspace," said a black-haired boy wearing a mask, who's uniform had the letter, "R".

"You don't think Slade is behind this do you Robin?" asked a black teen who apparently is part cyborg.

"No Cyborg. And even if it was Slade, those creatures would have his logo on them," Robin explained. "I have no idea who or what these things are."

"Hey check out the TV!" Beast Boy said.

The TV showed footages of Ian and the others fighting the creatures.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday," Cyborg said. "Two big Kats, a walking sponge, two kids that appear ghostly, a robotic dog, and why is there a squirrel in a space suit with a starfish wearing just swimming trunks!?"

"Hey Beast Boy! I didn't know you have a brother," Starfire was pointing at Billy.

"I don't have a brother!" Beast Boy said in disgust. "And even if I did, he wouldn't be that puny and rides a hovercraft!"

"Who wouldn't," Raven grumbled.

"If this keeps up, those creatures will somehow get to our universe and turn the city into Subspace!" Robin said.

"What are trying to say Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"We need to help those guys and stop the main source of all Subspace! Let's find the entrance and find those heroes. Titans GO!"

The Teen Titans ran out of the room and into the garage. They hopped into their vehicle and got the ship ready.

"Everything is checked out all right!" Cyborg spoke through the intercom.

"Okay Titans, let's help those heroes!" Robin said.

The ship blasted off to the entrance of Subspace.

We go back to Puma Loco's hideout as we still see Ron, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Puma Loco trophies. But something was up with those pendants Puma Loco put on Ron, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. They activated and brought the four back to life.

"Hey what happened?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was Wanda nagging at me," Cosmo said.

"It seems, we've been revived," Wanda noticed.

"What the heck is this thing? Is it dangerous? If it is, get it off. Get it off! Get it off!" Ron panicked as he noticed the pendant on his nose.

Rufus came out and took it off his nose.

"Thanks buddy," Ron patted Rufus.

"What in the world is that?" Wanda asked about Rufus. "It looks like Cosmo after taking a hot shower."

Ron and Rufus got irritated as Ron said, "This happens to be a naked mole rat! So don't you diss Rufus!"

"Neat! I love naked mole rats!" Cosmo took Rufus and hugged him. All of a sudden he broke out. "AAHH!! I'm allergic to naked mole rats!"

"Rufus doesn't have hair!" Ron grabbed Rufus.

"With Cosmo, you never know." Wanda sighed.

"Hey guys, who's that?" Timmy pointed to Puma Loco.

"He must the one that put these pendants on us," Wanda guessed.

"I guess we should bring him back to life," Timmy walked over and tapped Puma Loco's trophies.

Puma Loco came back to life as he looked around.

"Are you alright Mister?" Timmy asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm better than ever!! I see my pendants brought you guys back to life! I'm a genius!" He hops into his machine and says, "Come, we must help our friends and stop whoever is responsible for this mess!"

Ron scratched his head and says to Timmy, "You know, I can't tell whether he's a good guy or a bad guy."

"Maybe he's both!" Cosmo guessed.

They entered the Subspace and began exploring the place.

"This place would be so cool if it didn't have that dark eerie glow," Ron whined.

"Are you always this scared?" Timmy asked.

They started to come across the trophies of our heroes. They also mess their old friends along the way. And when I mean "old friends", I meant the minions of Meldar, in case you are wondering.

"I sure wish KP was here. She would nail these guys flat!" Ron said and pounded his fist into his palm. As he did, he waved his hand around, due to hurting his palm.

"Would that be her right there?" Timmy pointed to a trophy.

Ron looked and saw the trophy of Kim Possible.

"Kim!" Ron freaked out and ran over to it. Ron was shaken to see his friend turned into a trophy. "Oh why KP? WHY!?" Ron cried out.

"Calm down will you?" Puma Loco said and walked up to the trophy and activated it.

Kim woke up feeling light headed. "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

"Kim! Boy am I glad to see you!" Ron smiled.

"Hey!" Rufus popped out of his pocket.

"Oh and Rufus is glad to see you as well," Ron took Rufus and gave him to Kim.

Rufus hugged Kim as Kim said, "Thanks Ron. How did you get in here?"

"Oh I'm helping this old guy and a 10 year old kid with his brother and sister," Ron pointed to Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Puma Loco.

"Why are they flying?" Kim asked.

"Uh, they're not flying! They have invisible hover packs!" Timmy tried to hide the fact that Cosmo and Wanda are fairy godparents.

"Sounds weird. But I guess it makes sense," Kim decided to go with the flow.

They decided to continue onward to find the hero trophies and revive them in order to defeat Meldar. After finding most of the trophies, Puma Loco came across the Anubis trophy. He touches the base and brings Anubis back to life.

"What the heck?" Anubis asked and looked around. "You!"

"Listen here," Puma Loco tried to explain the whole situation.

Anubis interrupted him and said, "You don't have to explain this. That no-good cheese head Vlad has betrayed me! Where is he?" Anubis asked.

He started to get very enraged and started to power up his pyramid when Puma Loco shook his head and walloped him upside the head.

"Listen here _estupido_; we've all been set up by Meldar. Look what he has done!" Puma Loco points the dead Vexus. Anubis gasped and mourned for her death.


	16. The Ultimate Battle

**Chapter 16: The Ultimate Battle**

Somewhere on the other side of Subspace, the El Tigre trophy came to life.

"_Ay Carumba_, what happen?" El Tigre wondered and felt something in his pocket. He takes it out and reveals the same pendant he found from his grandfather after it fell off the Chloe trophy when Anubis jumped off the cliff. "Of course, we came into the Subspace to fight that Meldar."

El Tigre ran off to explore the Subspace and to find the rest of the Hero trophies. He managed to find the rest of them when he came across the Vlad trophy.

"Another one?" El Tigre wondered.

He was about to touch it when Anubis came out of nowhere and started to beat the crap out of the trophy.

"Don't you dare touch that trophy! He's a traitor!!" Anubis shouted at El Tigre.

Anubis walked away as El Tigre just stood there, confused.

"Okay," El Tigre said.

"MANNY!!!!!" shouted Puma Loco as he ran up to El Tigre and started to hug the stuffing out of El Tigre. "I am so glad you're okay! You're parents will be so happy!"

"Grandpapi, you're choking me!!"

"Come Manny, we must stop Meldar!" Puma Loco said as he took El Tigre away.

We go back to the Vlad trophy as Danny and Carrie are starring at it.

"I don't know Carrie," Danny said.

"Oh for crying out loud Danny!" Carrie rolled her eyes and touched the trophy.

Vlad came alive, but with a headache, possibly from Anubis' beating.

"Oh butternuts, do I have a headache," Vlad groaned. He noticed Danny and Carrie and spoke, "Why Daniel and Caroline, how nice of you to bring me back?"

"Shut up Vlad and listen up," Danny wasn't in the "you're welcome" mood. "We know you've been set up by Meldar. So here's the deal, help us defeat him or don't help us."

"What are you trying to say?" Vlad asked.

"It's really quite simple V-Man," Carrie got up in his face. "You can help us and take the credit that you defeated Meldar, or you can stay in the sidelines and take the credit. Which won't be fair to us, considering the fact that WE did all the hard work."

Vlad knew how much he hated his arch-foes. But he had no choice.

"Fine! But when this is over, we never speak of this again!"

"Deal," Danny gritted.

"Fine by us," Carrie rolled her eyes.

Danny and Carrie walked away and towards the stairs as Vlad whispered something in profanity. He followed the ghost-halfas up the stairs.

As Puma Loco walked towards the stairs, Invader Zim ambushed him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Come on and fight back Old Man! It's time to show what happens when you steals an Irken's vehicle!" Zim pounded his fists. Ron and Timmy helped Puma Loco up and glared at Zim. "What?"

Ron, Timmy, and Puma Loco just pointed towards the stairs. Zim looked at thought of something. He notices the trio walking up the stairs. He zooms by them in some weird contraption.

The heroes reached the top of the stairs as Meldar started to gain up strength.

"How nice of you heroes to return to normal," Meldar noticed. "Too bad I'll get rid of you once my strength has reached to full power!"

He changed himself into a giant powerful creature. As he did, the Titans aircraft was inside the Subspace as they witness the whole scene.

"That must be source of power!" Starfire said.

"And those must be the heroes!" Beast Boy pointed down to the heroes.

"We can't let him fulfill his true form. Stop him!" Robin ordered.

The craft fired two torpedoes at Meldar. They made a direct hit as Meldar lost half of his power. Robin opened the cockpit and jumped out.

"Robin!" Cyborg gasped.

Robin landed on a cliff and took out his staff.

"What do you think you're doing?" Meldar asked.

"There's no way you're changing the entire world into Subspace!!" Robin threatened Meldar with his staff.

"We'll see about that!" Meldar growled and return to his true form.

The heroes began fighting Meldar as they started to weaken him.

"THIS IS IT!!!!!" Ian shrieked.

"THE ULTIMATE BATTLE!!!!" T-Bone said and fired Octopus missiles.

"Yeah, and he's beating the crap out of us!" Razor noticed.

The battle raged on as some of the heroes began to get KO'd.

"We could use another plan!" Martin said.

"What we need are more heroes!" Devon jumped in the air and fired lasers at Meldar.

Meldar flew up in the air and began to power up.

"It's time to say goodbye forever!!" Meldar laughed evilly.

"Oh no!" Ian squeaked.

Fortunately for them, Meldar was attacked by something coming not from the heroes but somewhere else.

"Whoa, nice one Ian!" SpongeBob commented.

"I didn't do that," Ian said.

Coming down in front of them were three more characters from the Disney/ Nickelodeon/ Cartoon Network/ 4KidsTV universe: two small ghost-halfas and a green colored girl.

"Danielle?" Danny gasped.

"Carlos?" Carrie noticed.

"Shego!?" Ron freaked out.

"You want to ask questions?" Danielle asked.

"Or do you want to kick some butts?" Carlos finished.

**A/N: FYI, Carlos Francess/ Cary Angel is Jigglypuff; Danielle Fenton/ Dani Phantom is Toon Link, and Shego is Wolfen O'Donnell. I know Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf aren't in the Subspace story and you have to unlocked them but I wanted to put Dani, Cary, and Shego in to make this interesting.**

"Oh we'll kick some butt alright!" T-Bone smiled and continued attacking.

"One question, what is SHE doing here with you two?" Ron pointed to Shego.

"There's one thing I dislike and it happens to be someone defeating my arch-foes," Shego explained. "No one defeats my enemies but me!"

"I'm okay with it! Right Rufus?" Ron asked his naked mole rat.

"Yeah," Rufus nodded.

The battle continued onward until Meldar fell down to the ground.

"There's no way I could be defeated by these guys!" Meldar gasped.

"Let me tell you something Meldar," Ian said. "When you mess with our universes, you mess with us. Let's finish him off!!" All of the heroes gathered up their strength to create one powerful spell. "SAY GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meldar screamed.

The spell hit Meldar and he shouted to twitch around. He released the orbs that had the places of the world into Subspace. All of the universes started to return to normal. The Subspace started to disappear. As it did, it left a bright light that looked like an X.


	17. The End End Credits

**Chapter 17: The End/ End Credits**

**A/N: This is very short chapter!**

The heroes gathered around and they started to say goodbye to each other.

"If something like this happens again, we'll all work together to stop it," Ian said.

"YEAH!!" the heroes cheered and raised their arms up in the air.

**End Credits:**

**Featuring the Voices of Talent:**

Jason Griffith

Lisa Ortiz

Scottie Ray

Tom Kenny

Richard Steven Horvitz

Dale Wilson

Sam Vincent

Zach Tyler Eisen

David Kaufman

Eva Mendes

Alanna Ubach

Carlos Alazraqui

Christy Carlson Romano

Janice Kawaye

Barry Gordon

Darren Dunstan

Dan Green

Carolyn Lawrence

Bill Faggerbakke

Hal Sparks

Tara Strong

Will Freidle

Charles Adler

Dante Basco

Tom McGrath

Kate Harbour

Alan Marriott

Ben Burtt

Martin Mull

Scott Menville

AnnaSophia Robb

Jansen Panettiere

Nicole Sullivan

**Based on the video game, Super SMASH Bros: Brawl by HAL Lab.**

**Directed by:**

**SSB Episode Writer**

**Chrissy-San**

I don't own all the characters except for Ian Narver, Chloe Scarlett, and Devon Reid. Carrie Angel and Cary Angel belong to Chrissy-San. Sophia Azlan belongs to –yellowhearts-.

SpongeBob characters©Nickelodeon

Kim Possible characters©Disney

Martin Mystery characters©Nicktoons Network

Danny Phantom characters©Nickelodeon

Invader Zim©Nickelodeon

El Tigre Characters©Nicktoons Network

SWAT KATS©Boomerang

Yu-Gi-Oh©4KidsTV

Penguins of Madagascar©Nickelodeon

WALL-E©Pixar

The Secret Show©Nicktoons Network

Tak and the Power of Juju©Nickelodeon

Teen Titans©Cartoon Network

Avatar: The Last Airbender©Nickelodeon

I hope you enoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed making this story. Until then, TTFN!!


End file.
